


热带

by Reddleeeee



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 脸红心跳的作业辅导
Relationships: Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	热带

没有开暖气，可是房间里很闷。花井觉得自己背上有点毛毛汗，就像夏天雨前那种燥热的滋味。他想伸手摸了摸后颈，不小心碰到桌上田岛的牛奶，牛奶在杯里轻轻晃动。那是他妈妈先前拿来的，一开始滚烫着冒烟，湿漉漉升腾，田岛喝了一口就被烫到，吐着舌头把它摆到一边，现在已经温凉。液面平整，花井自己的心在地震。斜过眼睛看田岛，他专心地盯着桌上的英语作业本，嘴里念念有词，脚在书桌下踢一下停一下。

田岛个子小，腿踢起来也抵不到墙壁，要是花井这样，两腿根本打不直。田岛往前挪了一下屁股，前脚掌抵在墙上支持着，膝盖在桌子下伸直。花井，这里填什么？他贴上来问，眼睛照旧盯住纸面，青灰色发旋置在花井鼻子下面。田岛的英文字真丑，肚子鼓胀，手脚根须都虬结着。花井这么想，说写of。

为什么？田岛的语气近乎平稳，一丝无辜的冷淡。

后面是名词性短语，花井拿笔尖指着，所以用of做介词。

噢——

他用铅笔写笔记，声音长长的，松软的拖着，像一只蛋糕在烤箱里膨大上色。白色的发旋轻微移动，花井闻到人类头皮的油脂气味。他的眼皮跳了一下，背后又开始热。

其实他们在一起该做什么？在这里，花井的家，他独自的卧室，门锁好，无人打扰。封闭的海，珊瑚随海波飘动，天地乌黑时吐出精与卵，粉末状的，粘球状的，乌烟瘴气。都是怎样的胡思乱想啊。他猛伏倒在桌面，双手抱着头，热意从脊背向上向前蔓延，脸皮也发胀发疼。

哇！田岛吓得收起脚，差一点就要朝后仰着摔下。你干什么啊！他凑到花井脑袋边上，花井赶紧遮住红红的两只耳朵。他的头发怎么这样短？毫无遮掩，一览无遗。什么也没有！他狡辩，田岛把手从下面绕上来摸他的脸，然后嗤嗤笑起来。

花井好色。

你有什么资格说？！

花井的声音压得极低，却喊得很卖力，声带鼓足了劲而无法大幅震动，轻微刺痛着。

田岛捧着他的脸。球员的手心这么硬，全都是球棒烙下的茧。花井开始紧张了，要是这房间里有三垒跑者就好了，可惜只有面前的三垒手，皮肤被太阳亲得像牛奶巧克力，在室内也会发光，脸上的雀斑乌烟瘴气。

田岛看了一下门口，轻轻地问：要试一下？花井晕头转向，手足无措。什么呀，为什么不回答？田岛好像在生气，又好像在害羞，花井没法辨认，一方面，他现在没有思考能力，另一方面，他从没见过田岛害羞的样子，说不定对方天生不具有能产生害羞这种情绪的基因。等一下，等一下，他慌乱地抓住田岛的手，从脸上扯掉捏在自己的手里。他的手刚好能完全包住他的。

你说什么？

笨蛋。

田岛挣脱了他，往自己座位上坐好，重新拿起铅笔，仿佛一切都没有发生。这时花井开始质疑田岛的真心，而他也无话可说，短促地看了看田岛的侧脸，那小巧的鼻子与上翘的嘴唇，又旋即避开了。

这里，是什么意思？他可爱的男孩靠过来，故技重施，却又用胸膛紧贴他的手臂，一手指着句子，另一手沿着他的身形摸索到裸露出的手背。橘色的毛衣在干燥的皮肤上咬出一个静电，唰啦地，一道霹雳，一记响雷。

我们来学点别的吧。花井干巴巴地说，田岛转过头看着他，棕里带红的眼珠微微上扬，嘴巴鼓着，说，花井真的好色。

汹涌暗黑的海水包裹住他，将他往下拽，往下拽，封死在海底火山上升的熔岩。田岛爬到他身上，他想说我在椅子上，你会害我摔下来，我们去床上吧。可是田岛的胸膛印在他脸上，他一个字也吐不出来。田岛还从未吻过他的嘴，现在也只有他毛衣上的硬硬的短毛骚弄花井的嘴唇，灼灼地疼着。乌黑的水下五颜六色的精与卵漂浮在眼皮上，花井呼吸急促，有点像是溺水者寻找浮木，攀着田岛的后背，正好田岛的毛衣从身上剥离了，花井的手沿着他的脊椎无意识的往上游，贴着他黑色的打底，同那些繁衍用的细胞一样。

田岛抱住他的脑袋。他的脸真热，就跟他的一般热。花井大口呼吸着，被迫吃掉一颗颗田岛身上的因子，咸味的干燥的，橡皮屑的粉末，从老旧木柜里取出的衣物的腥涩，还有从骨血里渗透的夏天烈日灼烧后空无一物的焦苦。花井知道田岛的皮肤纹理，肋骨凹陷的节奏，全身骨骼分布的比例，他从日常训练中一次次确认，此刻那些烂熟于心的知识都变得似是而非。全部理应熟悉的或者理应陌生的彼此颠倒，刚才还被他捏在手中坚硬的手掌，现在软烫得一塌糊涂，下一秒就要融进他的脊柱。

要我帮你吗？田岛向他耳语，他非常小幅度地点了头。


End file.
